Something New
by Marisabell Viozila
Summary: When Clary turned sixteen, she was told she was a Shadowhunter. Not listening to her mother warnings, she was kidnapped by a group of Shadowhunters that were part of 'The Circle'. While being held captive, she met Jace Wayland. Instead of guarding her, he learned to care and eventually fall in love, leading to disobeying his master.
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, mom."

"So what are your plans today?"

"Um…You know, the same old usual-hang out with Simon and so on…"

"Okay, but you're going stay home today, do you understand me?" Jocelyn said sternly.

"Wha-What? It's like any other day, I've always hung out with Simon and you'd let me. Why not today, especially when it's my birthday?" Clary said while starting to feel mad at my mother's unexplained behavior.

"Clary, you don't understand…"

"What don't I understand, mom? I'm already sixteen. If there's something keeping you from letting me hang out, there's got to be an explanation."

"It's just…Okay, you're already old enough and I probably can't hide this any longer from you…"

After hearing Jocelyn's words, Clary started feeling uneasy as if something terrible would happen.

"We live in world where there's the Shadow World. A part of the world where Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and demons, among others, live in. Shadowhunters-"

The conversation lasted for a couple of hours and Clary never said anything.

"-and that's what this whole thing is about."

After a few seconds of silence, Clary finally let out a little laugh and said "You really expect me to believe all that? Anyways, what does all of this have to do with wanting me to stay at home? It's just ridiculous! I thought those were just make-up fairy tales and legends."

"Clary, you have to understand. You and I are both Shadowhunters. When you turn sixteen, you've come of age to see or do things the average Shadowhunter can. Symptoms may occur, like demons lurking around every corner to come for you or seeing things you don't normally see. You don't even have any training to protect yourself from the Shadow World. "

"Well, I'm leaving. I've already promised I'd meet Simon at the coffee shop down the road." Clary said while picking up her jacket before heading out the door.

"Clary wait-"

The door slammed shut before Jocelyn could even stop her.

•••

"So that was what she told you?"

"Yeah. How was she supposed to expect me to believe all this? It's just so must to take in for one day… What do you think of all this?"

"I think it's AWESOME!" Simon exclaimed.

"Seriously…I'm not talking about Dungeons and Dragons here, Simon! Please help me… What should I do?"

"Well, I think your mom's telling the truth and maybe you should go back to see what else she has to say. "

"Wow, and now you're encouraging me to listen to my mom when I'm asking you for help."

"I was just giving my very honest opinion!" Simon protest.

"Yeah, thanks for being such a great friend…" And Clary stormed out of the shop going to who-knows-where.

•••

Clary walked through the cold, damp streets of New York after taking a cab from Brooklyn.

She wasn't familiar with the streets of New York. She's just following wherever her instincts lead her.

After walking around for a few hours, she had finally cooled herself down but now she's officially lost and it's getting dark.

Out of nowhere, Clary looked up expecting to see the night sky but was staring at a neon sign that read 'Pandemonium '.

_Pandemonium…Why does it ring a bell… _

_"Clary, please don't ever enter that night club-Pandemonium in New York if you ever went for a trip there. I don't want you getting involve into any business they have around there," Jocelyn warned._

_"Alright, mom. I won't…"_

_No wonder it sounded familiar…Well what could go wrong if I went in there for a little while.*shrugs* _

Loud club music was booming through the speakers. People were dancing on the dance floor while some were making out in a dark, quiet corner. Even though Clary wasn't used to these stuff, she just bobbed her head with the music, dancing to fit in with others.

When she was making her way through the crowd to the exit, someone with a deep voice said,

"Hello, Clarissa…"

Before she could even turn to see who it was, she felt faint. All she could see was a dark silhouette that caught her before she blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Hope it's okay... Please read and review! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO...! Here's Chapter 2 for you guys! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

Clary's eyelashes fluttered slightly before opening her eyes.

_Wait…This isn't my room… Then where am I?_

She tried to sit upright but when she did, a sharp throbbing pain came from the back of her head. Her whole body ached. When Clary was more conscious, she started to observe her surroundings.

It was cold and dark, only a torch lit faintly on the wall. Bars stood in front of her. Chains hung down from the walls. She immediately thought of calling the police, but when she reached into her pocket, her cell phone wasn't there.

"Don't bother looking for it. It'll just waste your time and energy," a voice said from the hallway.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Clary demanded.

A boy who was wearing a mantle came out from the shadows. Locks of golden hair were exposed. Only his face was hidden from the shadows.

"Jace Herondale. In a dungeon, of course, little girl," he said.

"My name is not little girl. It's Cla-"

"Clarissa Fray, right?"

"Clary. Clary Fray,"

"Well then Clary, since you're now awake, I guess it's time you see The Master."

"Who's he?"

"Hush now… No more questions. You can ask them when you meet The Master."

Then he took out a cylindrical looking stick and drew a symbol against the door of the cell. The symbol glowed for a moment then the door opened.

"What is that thing that you used to draw the symbol?" Clary asked.

"Wow, you sure are a girl with lots of questions. Wait… You don't know what it is?"

"Only that it is something that looks like a stick with magic."

"Shadowhunters do not do magic. For your info, your so called little stick with magic is actually a stele. Every Shadowhunter has one. It is used to draw the runes, just like the one I drew just now. Anyways, no more chit-chat, the Master awaits."

Jace led Clary through the dark narrow hallways to the Master's room. There were velvet curtains draped over the walls, which should be covering windows. Clary reached her hand out to the curtains, wanting to lift them up and see what is beyond the walls.

Before her hand even touched it, Jace gripped her arm to stop her.

"The Master likes it dark," he said.

Clary had no choice but to obey whatever this Master wants.

After a few turns, they finally reached two huge wooden doors which led to where the Master is.

"Wait here," Jace said to Clary before he entered the room.

The doors creaked open then closed after Jace passed through.

"I expect you bring me good news, my favourite Shadowhunter?" A deep voice echoed from the end of the room.

"Yes, master. The girl who you asked us the kidnapped is finally conscious after three days."

"Very well… "

"Your orders, master?"

"Well, bring her in."

"Well, Claris-"

"I prefer Clary."

"Okay then, Clary…Nice to be finally able to meet you. So how is your stay here?"

"I'm staying in a cell, and you're asking how is my stay?!"

"My apologies then. Anyways, let's get to the point here. By the way, if you wish to leave here sooner, you better give so helpful cooperation…"

"Nev-" before Clary could finish her sentence, Jace who stood beside nudged her then whispered, "If you want to get out of here, just do what he says…"

"Of course, I'll cooperate…" Clary replied reluctantly to the Master.

"Okay! First of all, do you know why you're here, Clary?"

"Something hit me in the head while I was in the nightclub, next thing I knew I was in a dungeon…All I can think of is that it's kidnapping!" Clary said furiously.

"Woah, stop right there…You don't even know what this is about yet. Guess I'll just have to explain…"

* * *

**Okay...That's it! Sorry it's such a short chapter...I'll try to write longer chapters next time^^**

**First of all, I have to say...THE FEEDBACK FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you to those who have read/favourite/followed my fanfiction! Special thanks to reviewers, those really made my day :) **

**Second of all, I won't be posting any new chapters for the following two weeks or so, because I'll be away...:( However, I'll still be able to write them! So hopefully when I get back, you guys can get a few chapters in a day! So bye for now! ;D**

**-Viozila**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss me? Anyways ENJOY! ****P.S. Longer A/N at the end of this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

_"__Woah__, stop right there…You don't even know what this is about yet. Guess I'll just have to explain…"_

"When I was your age, I created this society called 'The Circle', a society where a group of Shadowhunters were led my me. My…Our goal was to banish all demons and Downworlders! Unfortunately, the day that we were going to finish them off, things didn't go as planned…Traitors that pretended to be loyal… Even my wife was against me!"

"He shouldn't be surprised…" Clary whispered to Jace.

"SILENCE!" The Master bellowed.

_Wow, for a guy with hearing like a dog should come in handy all the time…_Clary thought while rolling her eyes.

"Now that's better…. Where was I? Oh right. As I was saying, my wife betrayed me, in fact a lot of the others fled for their lives when the plan didn't worked out… Curse that Downworlder! Well of course I didn't give up on my dream. This failure only made me wanting more… So here I am, with a fresh, new generation of Shadowhunters who are ambitious! We unite for the same reason-conquer the Shadow World, have no one stop us anymore…"

"Sorry if I'm not keeping up, but what does this have to do with me exactly?" Clary interrupted.

"Well well well… Seems like our little prisoner here is just as innocent as she looks. Okay, listen carefully… In order for us to conquer the Shadow World, first we need all three of the Mortal Instruments. We know where two of them are located, only one remains missing - The Mortal Cup. As always, news among Downworlders travel fast. Word has it that the one who knows anything about this is the one whose surname is Fray. "

"So you guys heard a rumour or so, then immediately think that person is me? I'm sorry but I think you all got the wrong person. I've just known about whatever these Shadow thingies are a few…moments or days ago and these stuff is really starting to creep me out…"

"Miss Fray, please do not lie if you do know something… Consequences are what you'll face if you do not tell the truth…" The Master said getting impatient.

"I'm not lying! If I did know something, I would have told you earlier to get out of here!"

"You disappoint me, Clary… Jace, call the High Warlock of Brooklyn, tell him there's something we need him to take care of and we will pay the price of whatever he desires. "

"Yes, Master. What do we do about the girl?"

"About that, just take her to the library. Whatever I need the warlock to do will take place there. Before I forget, keep an eye her, we won't want her scurrying off before we have evidence…"

"Wait, who's the High Warlock of Brooklyn? What do you want to do with me? Why-" Clary demanded while struggling of Jace's grip before he dragged her to the library.

* * *

"So that guy with glitter all over is the High Warlock of Brooklyn? That just makes it more reassuring…" Clary whispered to Jace as the warlock entered the library.

"Yes. His name is Magnus Bane by the way." He replied.

"Magnus? Is that even a name?"

"Well how nice of someone to take an interest of my name…" The warlock suddenly said then turned to face the Master. "So this, is what you want me to take care of?" The warlock questioned.

"Yes, Magnus." The Master replied.

"Okay… but she is just an ordinary mundane. What would you want with her?"

"She is a Shadowhunter, one that doesn't have any training. Well, it seems she knows something, only too stubborn to tell…"

"I've already told you, I don't know anything! You're now just accusing me of something!" Clary shouted with anger.

"Well, she really is as stubborn as you said… and really loud I might add. So let me guess, you want me to go through her mind and get the information that you expect to find in it?" Magnus said to the Master.

"Yes, how good of you to know what I'm thinking. So can you do it?"

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. What magic is there that I cannot do?"

"My apologies then for doubting your abilities. You may start now."

"Thank you. " Magnus said before walking towards Clary.

"You have beautiful red hair, young Shadowhunter… It would be such a pity if you die in shock when I go through your mind…" Magnus said to Clary.

"Wait, what?! I will die?"

"No no, I was just joking. However, you might feel a slight bit of pain during the process. After effects will include dizziness, vomiting or worse - you might end up in a coma."

"That was a joke, right?"

"This time no… I'm dead serious. Well, let get on with it! It's not like I'm getting younger every minute."

"I thought warlocks are immortal beings?"

"Yes, we are. I just said that to make it more…dramatic." Magnus said while smirking.

Clary was instructed to sit on a chair facing towards Magnus. After she did, Magnus started the procedures. He put both of his index fingers on the sides of Clary's head. As minutes pass, everyone in the room saw Clary squirming every once in a while but Magnus was just frowning throughout the process as if something was wrong.

After what seemed like hours, Magnus finally open his eyes then removed his fingers away from Clary's head.

"It's done."

"So where is The Mortal Cup?" The Master asked immediately.

"It seems I've wasted my magic on a complete nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Doesn't the girl know something?"

"It looks like she's telling the truth."

"Hah, in your face!" Clary exclaimed while doing a happy little dance but stopped instantly after The Master glared at her.

"Well I'm really sorry that I wasted your time here, Magnus."

"Wait, so can I go back home now?" Clary asked.

"Hmm… Let me think about it, I have other plans for you in mind… Jace, bring her back to the dungeons for now, until there are orders to move her to a different place."

"Yes, Master. Come along now, little girl…"

"I've already told you, my name is not lit-" Clary and Jace's argument continued while walking out of the room. After the door slammed behind them, The Master said, "I sense there's still something you haven't told me yet…"

"Yes. Instead of finding what you wanted, I found something much more interesting… "

* * *

**Okay, like I promised in last A/N, I've written several chapters during the two weeks that I'm away - 3 chapters and a half! Still working on editing the chapters, because I've got MANY facts wrong without reference from the internet. (I've got a confession to make - I've only read 'City of Bones' and half of 'City Of Ashes'... So I get most of the facts from Shadowhunter Wikia...) Anyways, LOVE THE FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS! Keep them coming :D **

**P.S. When I started writing this FF, I didn't know what Jace's surname should be so I used 'Wayland' but now if you check it again, it's 'Herondale' now. Look out for the next chapter :) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Please sit back, relax and enjoy... :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

_Ring~~ Ring~~_

"The Fray residents, " Jocelyn said after picking up the phone.

"Hello, Jocelyn Fray… Or should I say, Jocelyn Morgenstern?"

"Valentine… I should have known it was you, " Jocelyn gritted through her teeth.

"So surprise to hear from me after so long… Don't you want to know why I call?"

"I don't want anything from you."

"Oh, even if it's about Clary, a daughter I've never met?"

Jocelyn froze as Valentine said Clary's name. "Where is she? What do you want with her?" She said panicky.

"I knew this would attract your attention. Well, I certainly wouldn't tell you where she is. However, I don't want anything from her either, all I need is something from you, like…. The Mortal Cup?"

"I'll never tell you where it is!"

"Okay… If you want to this the hard way, so be it. So I guess you wouldn't me mind training Clary as one of the society then?"

"She will never accept that and never will she however you threaten her. "

"Oh no, that won't do… She is my daughter after all, and you've once been a part of it. Don't you remember how much fun you had? How could someone like her who's so hungry for freedom resist that?"

"Don't you dare-" Before Jocelyn could finish her sentence, Valentine had already hung up.

"By the Angel, please let Clary be okay…" then Jocelyn picked up the phone and called an old friend for help.

•••

"Jace, can I count on you on a task?"

"Of course, Master. Since when have I ever let you down?"

"Okay then. Remember when I said I have other plans for Clary? Well, instead of sending her home like nothing's ever happen, I decided to train her as one of us…"

"But will she agree to that? She doesn't seem like the most obedient one…"

"There's something that could. Just tell her if she wants to keep her love ones alive, she better follow everything we say."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"Oh and about training her as one of us, I want you to be her trainer. Is that okay?"

"It's an honour, Master."

"Before I forget, please transfer her to the room next to yours now, we won't want to keep our soon-to-be friend uncomfortable down in the dungeons. By the way, I've already asked Magnus to whisk most of her stuff to the room to make her feel more at home. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master." Jace said while bowing before leaving the room.

"Wow, so this is my room…How come some of my stuff is here?" Clary said while picking up her sketchbook on the bedside table.

"Whose else would it be? The Master asked Magnus to steal your stuff from your house to make you feel comfortable."

"Well, he's doing a good job to please me… I may actually start to like here a bit more..."

_The Master really isn't wrong about her going to stay here if we say her loved ones would be hurt if she didn't… Bringing her things to her new room did most of the job though… _Jace thought.

"So where is your room?"

"If you wanted to be in the same room as me, you could have just asked. Anyways, it's just on the left beside yours."

"I didn't say… Ugh, never mind. Since I will be here for a while, best if I learn to tolerate you. Are you always like that?"

"You mean my charming good looks? Yes. If it's the style of my remarks, also a yes."

"Okay… By the way, not sure if I've got it right but now I'm suppose to be a Shadowhunter in training, to be a part of the 'secret' society? And that you're my trainer?"

"Yeah…"

"And my loved ones are in terrible danger, so I have to obey and avoid sneaking away from this dump?"

"The dump part, not quite… This 'dump' is actually more majestic on the outside than the inside."

"That's a lot to take in, you know? Me being so new to all this Shadow stuff… " Clary said while flopping onto her new bed.

"Well, at least it isn't like waking up one morning in a strange place learning that both your parents died in one night…"

"Oh my gosh, Jace… Um, I'm so sorry…"

"I really don't get people who they say sorry when it isn't their fault. "

"We do is because we made them remember a horrible event that happened in the past. "

"Actually, it doesn't really seem painful to me talking about it. In fact, I don't miss them or maybe it's just because I can't remember who they are."

"Maybe. It's the same for me too. My own father died before I even got to meet him. All my mom and I have is a picture of him and a small golden box with the initials **J.C.** carved on it.

"Anyways, I should leave now so you can have some alone time before dinner. If you need help or a drawing emergency, I'll just be one wall apart from you." Jace smirked.

"Thank you, golden boy." Clary said trying to sound flattered while chuckling.

"I'll call you when dinner comes. All of us dine together in the dining room, by then you'll be able to meet the rest." Jace said before closing the door behind him.

Clary stared around her room, trying to get use to it. At the end, she just took her sketchbook and started to draw in it.

•••

Like all the other places, the dining room was also as dark and cold, only looking more grand.

As Jace and Clary entered, many other Shadowhunters were slowly filling the room. All of them were wearing black leather jackets and jeans. Most of them didn't look friendly.

"So is there anyone you care to introduced me to?" Clary asked Jace.

"Well, no… They all envy me being The Master's pet, after all it's my good looks which helped me." He replied playfully.

"Oh look who's here, the mundan- Shadowhunter who everyone's been talking about," a female said behind them.

Jace and Clary turned around to face a girl whose half Asian, had short black with dark striking brown eyes. She was like the others, only wearing thigh-high boots.

"Hi, Aline…" Jace said looking unhappy.

"So you didn't even think of introducing this pretty young lady to your ex-girlfriend?"

"Um… Clary, this is Aline Penhallow. Aline, this is Clary Fray."

"Nice to meet you, " Clary reached out her hand to shake Aline's.

"Ugh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may think you're making friends, but you're actually having enemies from every corner of your back." Aline said in disgust.

"Well, I was actually going to plant a big hard slap right across your pretty little face."

"Wow, smooth… However, I know better than Shadowhunters that act like mundanes, someone like-you."

"You-" Clary started but was pulled away by Jace to sit on the nearest chair to them. He then chose a sit next to her.

"Your first day in the dining room, and you're already picking up a fight with the Shadowhunter who is the best at fighting demons? You better not get yourself killed then…"

"I just wanted to give her what she deserves…"

Before they could even continued with their conversation, The Master had already entered the dining room. All the other Shadowhunters immediately went quiet as they saw him.

"Hello, my Shadowhunters!" His voice boomed through the room.

"Before we start dinner tonight, I would like you all to meet a new member to 'The Circle'. Please welcome, Clary Fray!"

* * *

**FYI, I'm not someone who knows a lot 'bout sarcasm... So hope I'm still keeping up with Jace's sarcastic side...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There you go! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

_"Before we start dinner tonight, I would like you all to meet a new member to 'The Circle'. Please welcome, Clary Fray!" _

The Master gestured Clary to stand beside him to say a few words.

"Hello, everyone! Nice meeting you all. Hope I could learn some tips on fighting from some of you!"

She said cheerfully.

Instead of getting huge welcomes and applause, Clary got death glares from the crowd.

"Okay… You all should better look after Clary if neither of you want to take turns in the 'Torture Rooms'." The Master warned.

After a second, the crowd started to go wild. The complete opposite of how they reacted just now.

_The Master's words sure put a powerful effect on them… I bet I don't want to know what happens in those 'Torture Rooms'…_Clary thought.

"Now that's better… Anyways, start digging in my fellow Shadowhunters! " The Master announced.

•••

"Training starts right after breakfast tomorrow. We will start with choosing your weapon of choice. I'll call you when it's time for breakfast or do you need me to wake you up first?" Jace said grinning.

"I can wake up on my own. I'm the early bird type."

"Okay. Well, goodnight then." Jace said while closing Clary's bedroom door quietly.

Clary thought about the crazy events that happened throughout the past few days. One day, she was just an ordinary mundane. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, she was knocked out in a nightclub then woke up in a cell, accused of lying of something that she didn't know exist. Now, she has to fulfill the process of becoming a Shadowhunter.

•••

"So this is the weapons and training room?" Clary asked Jace in awe.

"Well, there are weapons in every corner of this room and some Shadowhunters are fighting in that part of the room. What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes…" Clary said quietly before examining the room again.

"There, take this. Try to hit the middle of that target there. Let's see how well you do with daggers," Jace laid a dagger onto her hand.

"What do you mean by how well I do with it? You don't expect me to magically hit that right? If I did it would be a my lucky day."

"You have Shadowhunter blood in you so I guess you must have some talent in you. I killed my first demon after just one training." Jace boasted.

"Uh huh…" Clary said nonchalantly.

"Okay, now all you have to do is just aim at that then send that dagger flying."

"Here goes nothing," Clary aimed then threw the dagger. Instead of hitting the target, it hit the tapestry on the wall behind.

"Told you so…"

"You owe the Master 500 bucks for a new one then," Jace joked.

"Why not I give you a kiss to help me pay up?" Clary said playfully.

"I wouldn't mind, " Jace smirked while taking a step closer to Clary. Their faces almost touched while they stared into each other eyes. As the air around them started to become intense, Clary turned away hiding her blush then changed the subject, "Any other weapons that might suit me?"

"Well, judging by your skill at aiming just now, you'll probably won't do well in archery either… Maybe you're the close-combat type, try this. It's a seraph blade, you'll have to name it after an angel's name, except Raziel, before you use it though," Jace handed her the blade.

"What do you mean by name it?"

"Technically, the name just naturally comes up in your head."

"Okay…"

"But since you're not going to be killing demons so you don't have to activate it."

"So it won't be harmful if I don't activate it?"

"Probably, as long as you don't hit my face which might cause a bruise," Jace joked.

"I'll try my best then."

"Okay, first off I'll teach you how to deflect your opponent's hit from a close distance-"

* * *

After 1 hour of training, they decided to call it a day.

"Seems like you're a natural with the blades. If you keep up with this pace, you'll be a pro in no time." Jace said while putting the blades back.

"At least you're a natural at rocking that look with all that sweat…" Clary wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That's my speciality, you've only got one thing wrong - I'm a natural at everything, little girl."

"My bad then, golden boy…" Clary chuckled.

As the two took turns making fun of each other, they didn't notice that someone was watching them behind the doors. Someone whose eyes that were filled with rage…

* * *

**So who do you guys think that 'someone' is? **

**Okay, I know it's a shorter chapter but if I continue on... This would be like so terribly long then I'll probably experience writer's block on the next chapter (already experiencing some while trying to finish chapter 6... So sorry if there's gonna be a delay...). MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! So remember I said I had some trouble with this chapter? Well, it wasn't because of the lack of ideas, it was because I just couldn't get the flow of the story right... Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

"So how is Clarissa's training? I trust you have trained her well, " The Master said.

"She is improving at an incredibly fast pace. She is in safe hands, you don't have to worry," Jace replied.

"Oh no, I never said anything about worrying. I just wanted to see how her progress is going."

"Anything else that I can do for you before I leave?"

"No, but I do have something for you," The Master handed Jace a key saying, "The key to your very own motorcycle as a reward for the hard work you've done."

"Thank you, Master," Jace said while bowing.

"You're welcome."

"I have one more thing to ask you though…"

"It is?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me take Clary to the clearing not too far from here tonight, because I want to teach her how to read runes by looking at the sky."

"As long you bring her back before midnight and make sure she doesn't run off, then I'll be fine. One more thing, don't let her discover where she's being located."

"I will. Thank you, Master."

"You may leave now," and Jace left the room while another fellow Shadowhunter went in.

"What brings you here, Aline?" The Master questioned.

"I bring news that might interest you, Master," Aline said slyly.

"Go on…"

•••

Clary was sitting on a beanbag drawing in her sketchbook. In her sketchbook, she usually draws her loved ones-Jocelyn, Luke and Simon. Now a new person has come into the picture, someone, unexpected… She was carefully drawing those angular cheekbones of his, the angel-like eyes…

"Clary, may I come in?" Jace knocked on the door.

"Yeah, sure," Clary said while closing her sketchbook.

Jace entered the room saying, "So as you know, today is a day-off from training for Shadowhunters. I was wondering if you care to join me for a picnic tonight?"

"Why a picnic?"

"A surprise."

"Okay then, I'll trust you this time…"

•••

"Tell me why I need a blindfold again?" Clary walked while being guided by Jace.

"Um, for a surprise…"

_How I wish I could just show her where she is, so she can be free… She could have had a normal life unlike us, all because the Master had to drag her into this_… Jace thought then quickly shook it off.

After walking through darkness for some time, Jace finally said," You can take off the blindfold now." Clary took off the blindfold to see a motorcycle right in front of her.

"Is this yours?"

"No, I stole it."

"Haha, very funny…" Clary said while walking around the motorcycle examining it.

"Let's get on then, I promised to bring you back before midnight."

"Where are we going to exactly?"

"What don't you understand about a surprise anyway?"

"Okay, okay… I was just curious."

After they have both got on the motorcycle, they sped off. Jace drove through the darkness, only moonlight shone through the trees lighting their way.

In what seemed like just seconds, they finally arrived at a clearing. Jace helped Clary to get off from the motorcycle after turning off the engine. They continued to walk up a slope.

"There it is," Jace said while pointing ahead.

Wherever Jace was pointing at was really a picnic. There was a red checkered mat on the grass and instead of candles, witchlight lit up the place. Jace had even prepared some food and drinks.

"Wow… You did all this?"

"Well, yeah… The food was cooked by me too."

"Really?" Clary said in disbelief.

"I did, but it tasted terrible. So I had to order some takeout from Taki's to replace those."

"Taki's?"

"You've never heard of it? It's like the best restaurant in New York."

"I'm from Brooklyn, so I probably never heard of it…"

"Wait 'till you taste it. It tastes better than it smells."

"This place is breathtaking," Clary said while settling down on the mat.

"Wait 'till you see the stars…" Jace smirked while laying down on his back with his arms crossed under his gold hair. The moonlight shone onto to his hair making it slightly silver.

"What about the stars?" Clary laid down on her back too.

"You know about the constellations you mundanes see right?"

"Uh huh," Clary nodded.

"Well, like mundanes can't see the Shadow World, they can't see what Shadowhunters see in the sky."

"Like?"

"Remember the rune I drew with the stele? We, Shadowhunters learn them by reading from the stars."

"How? To me it's all just stars…"

"We think of the meaning of a rune we would like to see, a group of stars would then glow brighter forming the shape of that rune."

"Okay, can you demonstrate please…"

Jace closed his eyes thinking of a rune, after a while, some stars started to glow brightly above them.

"That's the angelic rune," Jace said.

"May I try?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Clary started thinking about a rune she wanted to see. She thought about the meaning being fearless. Minutes have passed but no stars glowed.

"What was the meaning of the rune you thought of?" Jace asked.

"Fearless," Clary replied.

"I don't think that has been created yet…"

"You can create new runes?"

"Some Shadowhunters can do that if they are gifted with that talent. "

"Maybe I'll just try another one. Is there a rune for… healing?"

Jace nodded slightly. Clary started concentrating again. A group of stars started glowing then dimmed. Clary sighed then tried concentrating harder. Soon, those group of stars glowed again only much brighter this time. Clary excitedly pointed to them saying, "Look, I did it! Did you see tha-", while turning her head to face Jace's gold glittering eyes.

Time seemed to stop around them. Her eyes were locked into his, high voltage electricity ran between them.

"Is this the part in movies where two kiss then something awkward happens?"

"Well, I'm sure there's no one here to make things any more awkward than it already is," Jace said while their faces started to lean in closer and closer to each other.

As their lips were about to meet, a loud vibration was heard in Jace's pocket. They let out soft chuckles, "I guess you weren't wrong about something awkward going to happen," Jace said.

Jace answered his cellphone without looking at the caller ID. "Yes?" He said lazily. Jace's face suddenly became cold and serious after hearing whoever on the other line had said…

* * *

***GASP*What happened on the other line?! What did Aline tell the Master? Anyways, hope it was still okay... You readers/followers/favourites/reviewers have been SO AWESOME! **

**~Replies to some guest reviews~**

**greygirl2358: Who the Master was much have been pretty obvious... Loved the part where you 'WOW!' because Magnus 'works' for him (Uh oh, why did I put " " over there? Another mystery to be solved ^^) Well, Clary could have slap Aline but Jace just cares too much about her to let her get into any hot mess. :) & yup, those were Aline's eyes! About Jonathan, I had thought of putting him in this FanFic but didn't know where he would fit in WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING, but now I have a pretty good reason to have him in it! All thanks to you, if not I wouldn't have given a second thought about that^^ Yay, you thought Aline's speech was SARCASTIC! Means I am improving on some sarcasm parts... By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ON ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! They certainly make me do a little happy dance :D**

**Emily: Haha, I sure won't! However, breaks may be occasional or reasonable ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I have a new chapter for you guys! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

_Jace's __face suddenly became cold and serious after hearing whoever on the other line had said…_

_**Moments after **__**Jace **__**has left…**_

Magnus barged into the Master's room without knocking, leaving the Master startled.

"Valentine, I think we have a problem." Magnus only addresses the Master's name when there's something serious to discuss.

"Magnus, what is there to worry about? My plan is working perfectly up 'till now!"

"Valentine, you don't understand… I am _really _serious this time." Magnus said starting to get impatient.

"Go on," Valentine said trying to sound interested.

"Your wife, Jocelyn is coming to find Clary." This grabbed Valentine's attention. "She called me asking me to help find her daughter."

"Oh really, then what did you say?"

"I said I was busy and she had to go find someone else."

"It's _comforting _to know you're reporting to me and siding me now, even though you were once _great_ friends with Jocelyn…"

"I would do anything for you that's within my power, Master."

"Very well then. For now, I would like you to bring Clary somewhere Jocelyn and the Clave won't find her, most preferably at sea, since that's where Shadowhunter detectors work the weakest. As for Jace, he's her trainer and guardian after all, but I'm starting to have some doubts about him, so I've decided not only for Jace to follow but my son, Jonathan too."

"I will start making plans as soon as I leave."

"Thank you, Magnus. I knew I could always count on you."

"My pleasure." Magnus grinned while leaving the room.

_**Days before…**_**(refer to chapter 4)**

_Jocelyn picked up the phone and called an old friend for help…_

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, how may I help you?"

"It's me, Jocelyn…"

"Jocelyn, it's been a long time since I've heard that name."

"Well, I need a _HUGE _favour from you… Clary's missing and I need you to help me track her location."

"That won't be problem at all. Thanks to this favour of yours, I could finish up another favour faster than expected for another family…"

"Never mind that, all I could say is thank you for your help, Magnus… Words can't explain how grateful I am now."

"You're welcome. However, it may take some time… I'll give you a call when it's time."

"Okay, thank you. You've always been a great friend…" Jocelyn said before ending the call.

_**Present day's morning…**_**(refer to chapter 6)**

_"I bring news that might interest you, Master," Aline said slyly. _

_"Go on…"_

"First of all I have to say, I really _love_ the new Shadowhunter girl. Jace and I have always been friends, as you know I even had a little thing for him too… I never mean any harm to them, it's just, I'm worried for them…"

"And what makes you worry? Clary is in safe hands, and Jace is a wonderfu-"

"I'm not worried about Clary's training…"

"Then what are you worried about?" The Master said starting to lose his patience.

"It's just I think they are starting to develop feelings for each other… They might actually be an item now too."

"What?!" The Master literally shouted then cooled down.

"I know when I see two people in love with each other, just like that look in your eyes when you think of your wife…"

"My wife betrayed me! How could I care about her, the person I care most is myself!"

"Deny all you want, but you do know that a little part of you," Aline pointed to her heart indicating his, "still cares about her."

"Fine, maybe I do."

"Well, back to Jace and Clary. Like what you taught us,'to love is to destroy, to destroy is to love', Jace is only distracting himself and destroying his heart that's been trained cold by loving that gir-, Clary; while Clary is still being trained, she could at least adapt to change."

"Very well, then. I thank you for your concern. I might even consider switching you to be Clary's trainer instead, having you take my words to heart or maybe promote you as one of my spies on the outside world…"

"Thank you for your kind consideration, Master. I will not let you down." Aline smiled cunningly.

"You are dismissed."

Aline headed out the door feeling full of pride and success_. Clary Fray, you better watch out your back…_

_**At the clearing…**_

_Jace's __face suddenly became cold and serious after hearing whoever on the other line had said…_

"Okay, we'll start heading there now,"Jace say before putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Who's that?"

"Magnus…"

"What happened?"

"He said we must not go back to Ren- where we came from, but to meet him at the alley two streets behind Taki's…"

"For?"

"To portal us somewhere safe." Jace stood up preparing to go back to where the motorcycle is.

"Where?"

"He didn't say."

"Oh…"

They walked down the slope in silence. The sounds of twigs breaking and leaves shuffling underneath their feet are only heard. When they reached the motorcycle, "Thank you," Clary said.

"For what?" Jace started the engine of the motorcycle.

"For this, and for everything…" She said while getting on.

* * *

They arrived at the alley. Sewer waters were all over the floor. Rodents were scurrying from one end to the other. The alley stank of dead, rotten food and even worse - it stank like dried blood.

"Are you sure this is the place? It seriously is giving me the creeps…" Clary shivered.

"We must be at the right place. Since Magnus is going to open a portal, he should open one where mundanes don't usually go to late at night… Somewhere like wherever we are now."

"How clever of you… Well he's right, you know?" Magnus came up from behind them. A dark silhouette stood behind Magnus.

"What is _that_ person doing here? I thought it's just _us_…" Jace said emphasizing "us".

"Oh yeah, about that, I may have left that tiny detail behind… This is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, the Master's son. He is going to follow us on this _expedition _of _ours_, Master's orders."

"Hello, Jace. It's been a long time since we've…talked…"

"Yeah, a long time…"

_**Flashback…**_

_"Hey, __Jace__! Want to play?" Young Jonathan said cheerfully._

_Young __Jace __was sitting around a corner reading. He stood up then said, "Sure, why not?" He shrugged._

_"Okay! Um… What about hide-and-seek? My daddy's place is so dark and big that it's perfect for a game like that!"_

_"So I'll count to ten while you go hide… Fine, one…, two…"__Jace __counted while Jonathan scurried off, finding a good place to hide._

_"..., nine…,ten! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Jace __searched the most possible places yet he still could not find him. Minutes turned into hours. At the end, he had no choice but to report to Jonathan's father. Jonathan's father immediately when out to search for him. He even ordered some Shadowhunters __who work for him to help too. _

_Soon, they found Jonathan. He hid in one of the boxes that they kept their weapons in. He was gasping for air when they found him. _

_"Jonathan, don't you ever do that again… You made me worry," Valentine said while hugging him._

_"I'm sorry, father…"_

_"Just don't ever play or talk to that boy again, do you understand me? I never want you to put yourself in danger like this ever again."_

_"But father, __Jace __is the only friend I have here…"_

_"I know, but it's for your own good."_

_"Okay, I will never do that again…" Jonathan then glanced at __Jace __trying to show him how sorry he was, but Jace had already left the scene._

"Jace? Earth to Jace!" Jonathan literally yelled to startle Jace.

"Oh uh, sorry, I was kinda lost in thought…"

"I guess you've never changed within all these years, the Jace who is always in his own little world…"

"Uh huh, like-"

"Guys, I know you all must be _happy_ getting to catch up with each other after so long, but we'll have plenty of time later for that. Now, we _really_ have to be portalled to wherever we need to be," Magnus interrupted.

"Where are we being portalled to?" Clary asked curiously.

"That you'll know when you get there… Now hop right through the portal, I don't have all day you know…" Magnus said hurrying them.

They went through the portal one by one, without any information of where they'll end up at, only Magnus knows what lies ahead…

* * *

**So...Where/What do you guys think Magnus is bringing them to/on (HINTS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER)? & what is that other favour for another family?Please review to tell me what do you guys think of the FanFic so far :D By the way, bad news is coming soon...*GASP* but I'm not revealing what it is YET... ;P **

**P.S. FEEDBACK WAS AWESOME ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~Replies to some guest reviews~**

**greygirl2358: Since I'm guessing you have already finish this chapter while reading this reply, you should know it wasn't Aline who interrupted the perfect moment for Jace and Clary :D Wait, there was a mention about another kid on the phone call of Valentine and Jocelyn? I didn't know that... Oh well *shrugs*... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Ally: Um... For what is going to happen in the further chapters, is a - *drumroll* SECRET... :D Anyways, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! So this new chapter is your present! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

_They went through the portal one by one, without any information of where they'll end up at, only Magnus knows what lies ahead…_

Jace and Jonathan landed gracefully on their feet while Magnus made a grand entrance by having glitter burst out of the portal when he went through.

"Even the portal loves me!" Magnus said sounding flattered.

"Wait, where's Clary?" Just as Jace asked the question, it was answered by a loud thump behind them.

"I should have given her the guide - 'Going Through A Portal for Beginners'…" Magnus mumbled to himself while Jace and Jonathan rushed to help Clary. They turned to see that it was not only Clary who came through the portal but Jace's motorcycle as well.

"Clary, you should have left it there…" Jace said softly while trying to help her stand.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were supposed to bring it along… "

"Woah… Steady…" Jonathan said when Clary's knees buckled beneath her instead.

"So what do we do with the motorcycle now?"

"I'll fix that," Magnus said. With a flick of his hand, the motorcycle turned into the size of an average hand. "There you go." Magnus picked the mini motorcycle then put it into Jace's hand.

"Yeah, thanks…" Jace said while putting the motorcycle into his pocket.

"Does one of the after-effects of traveling through a portal include dizziness?" Clary asked Jonathan.

"I've never heard of any after-effects of traveling through a portal, maybe it's just because you're tired? I could always give you a shoulder to lean on." Jonathan gave Clary one of his charming smiles making her heart flutter.

"Uh, no thanks… I'll be fine," Clary replied quickly while blushing. Their eyes locked together for a moment but was brought back to reality by Jace.

"I can't stand another second seeing both of you flirting with each other while we don't even know where we are," Jace said in disgust.

What Jace said was true, they didn't even know where they are yet but they are already worrying about other things. However, it looks like they're at a harbour.

"Is this the New York Harbour?" Clary asked.

"Yes, the only one…" Magnus replied smiling.

"What are we doing here then? Aren't you supposed to bring us somewhere safe? Are we supposed to be fed to demons while we camp out here, I'm not even in my Shadowhunter gear now." Jace whined.

"Who said anything about camping? Look ahead." Magnus pointed to no where in particular.

They squinted to the direction Magnus was pointing at. They couldn't see anything at first, but soon there was something huge and brightly lit moving across the water.

"What is _that?_" The three Shadowhunters said in unison.

"I present to you… The Pandemonia!"

"Huh?" Clary said still confused.

"It's a cruise ship! Well, Valentine said to bring you all somewhere preferably at sea… So instead of stranding on an island or floating on a raft, a cruise ship would be much more _civilized_. It has all sorts of entertainment and has _special_ food for those from the Shadow World! What else could be better than being at sea without anything to do?"

"I see your point, but like a holiday, it will always have an end to it, so I suppose a cruise is the same… Doesn't that mean we'll just be away for a while? I don't know why we can't go back to wherever we came from, but this whole thing just sounds to me like we're runaway criminals who are wanted dead… So doesn't it mean we have to be in our _hide-out_ for a long while instead of a little?" Clary voiced out.

"Well, you can say we're wanted but not dead… As for this cruise coming to an end part, you don't have to worry about that. The captain who steers this ship is a Shadowhunter that is an old friend of Valentine's, so we can be onboard for as long as we please. As long as we don't bring trouble."

"Okay. Now, won't huma- mundanes see this mysterious cruise ship thinking it's a normal one and end up boarding the ship?" This question made Jace and Jonathan stifled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Clary said innocently.

"My… Clary, haven't I taught you enough about the separations of the mundane world and the Shadow World?"

"Guess not… Seems like you've been a bad teacher then." Clary pretended to be disappointed by pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well, anyways mundanes won't see the cruise ship like we do. This is all because of the glamour that's disguising the ship that prevents normal mundanes to see what is really there."

"Oh, I see… Thank you, Mr. Herondale for giving me such a _valuable _lesson."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt anything, but our ship is here!" Magnus suddenly said.

* * *

"We don't have to pay for any tickets or anything?" Clary said sounding amazed.

"Well, I'm the High Warloack of Brooklyn so I wouldn't have to pay. As for you all, Shadowhunters don't need to pay a fee, only those who are _not_ your kind will have to pay."

"Isn't that like… not fair?"

"You could say that if you look at the situation like a mundane, but for Shadowhunters I guess most would help themselves and their own kind first. Anyways, they gave us three rooms. So one for me, Jace and Jonathan will share, then one for the you. Oh, and you don't need to worry about your clothes and stuff. I've got that _mostly _covered."

"Huh, so I guess you didn't do the same for us? If you're thinking of getting the girl, don't even think about it, she's _mine…_" Jace whispered to Magnus.

Jonathan who overheard added jokingly, "Wait, I thought she's _single…_Does that mean there'll be war?"

"Okay, just leave me out of this… Anyways, I have my own who is way prettier than Clarissa. Looks like it's just between you boys-"

"Hey, guys? I have ears, don't forget that…" Clary interrupted.

They stayed awkwardly silent all the while when making their way to their rooms.

"This is your room, Clary." Magnus indicated the room in front them. The door frame was embroidered with golden carvings of tiny angels that Clary was fascinated by.

"Thanks. Uh…but how am I suppose to get in?"

"Just use a stele and draw the rune for unlocking doors."

"I don't have a stele nor have learned that rune yet…"

"Allow me…" Jace offered to draw the rune for Clary. It glowed against the door knob then followed by a click. He opened the door for her to entered.

"Goodnight, Clary. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, everyone!" Then she closed the door.

The room was huge. The walls were cream-coloured and there was a balcony too. She stepped out to the balcony, letting the wind blow through her hair. When she went back in the room to take a jacket, the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be?_

She opened the door to see Jace slumping by the door frame.

"Hey."

"Sorry for coming by again, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"By the way, I actually came by because I wanted to give you this." Jace held out his hand to revealed a ruby-red stele.

"I wanted to give it to you when we were at the clearing but 'that' happened… So happy belated birthday, I guess? Hope you like it, it matches your hair…"

"Thank you, I love it… Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?" Clary said while treasuring the stele in hand.

"I do my research," Jace said sheepishly.

"It's lovely… Thank you, again… Goodnight."

"Wait, there's one thing left…" Jace bent down slightly to kiss her softly on the cheeks. Her cheeks flushed red immediately and she said, "So I guess this is the end of the movie?"

"To you it may be the end, but truth to be told, it's only the beginning…" And with that he left.

Clary closed the door, then laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, holding the stele tightly to her chest.

_Is this the feeling you get when falling in love?_

Before turning off the lights, she laid the stele carefully on the bedside table. She then fell asleep listening to the sound of the waves, smiling and thinking of _Jace__…_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I didn't know what to name the ship, so I just put 'Pandemonium' as 'Pandemonia'... Sorry! What did you all think of Jace/Clary or Jonathan/Clary? By the way, before I go to my segment of 'Replies to some guest reviews', remember from the last chapter where I said I had bad news? Here it is... (I'm so sorry for spoiling the New Year mood now...) **

**BAD NEWS ALERT!**

**2014 is the year where I'll be taking part in a VERY IMPORTANT exam... So I'll really need to focus and concentrate on my studies FULL-TIME, well literally... Until this exam ends, it'll be like 10 and a half months from now on... However, don't worry! This fanfic isn't going to end, it's just taking a reasonable long break... I'm sure to keep on writing when I have the time but when it comes to posting it up, that may be still a problem... However, keep looking out for updates! I might just post a chapter or two when I'm having those short school breaks, and don't forget... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR following/favourit-ing/reading & reviewing!**

**-Viozila**

**~Replies to some guest reviews~**

**greygirl2358: Magnus _is_ a "double" spy!(Haha, I just put " " again! It may mean more or even less... Follow on to find out!) I know right, it's sad that Valentine had to separate them like that (But I made that happened... maybe the blame isn't on Valentine but ME! O.O) Anyways, about Aline "going" to train Clary, that was just a consideration... Don't worry, I won't make that happen! (If there was a twist of events, it might still happen! . Let's hope not, fingers crossed!) Never mind, maybe it was I who confused my readers :) Anyways, what did you think of Jonathan? I know he didn't really had much "screen-time", but still... HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO~ I found out I still have time to write FanFics or maybe it's just because it's only the first few weeks of school... Anyways, ENJOY!**

**P.S. Longer A/N below as usual...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

Clary woke up to the sound of seagulls screeching on her balcony. She reluctantly climbed out of bed only to be welcomed by a charming Jace already sitting by her bedside.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jace smirked.

Clary yawned while saying, "What time is it, anyways?"

"Ten."

"It's that late already?! I should get ready." Clary scrambled out of the bed then went towards the wardrobe.

"What made you overslept anyways? Have you been dreaming of me all night?" Jace grinned.

"What? No! I mean…"

"You're adorable when you're defensive…"

"Am not! Well, I'll admit that I _might_ have dreamt about you a bit…" Clary admitted while blushing ferociously.

"Guess you just can't help it, can you? Anyways, Magnus and Jonathan already went for breakfast. So I guess it's just you and _me _then…"

The doorbell rang just as Jace finished his sentence.

"Guess they're done with breakfast." Jace went to open the door.

Magnus was all dressed up strikingly as usual with a gloomy Jonathan standing behind him.

"Morning, Clarissa…" Jonathan greeted but stopped midway as it was Jace who opened the door.

"What were you doing in Clarissa's room, Jace? I thought you said you'd be waiting in the room we shared…" Jonathan sounded mad.

"Oh, I thought we were at war, so shouldn't we be keeping secrets? Anyways, all that matters is I came here _first…"_

"My father already suspected something was going on… It seems he was right." Jonathan took a step forward, facing Jace directly this time.

"If you guys want to have a fight or whatever, take it somewhere else please… For now, I'm going to show you around the ship. Hurry along now," Magnus interrupted them while already making his way towards the center of the ship.

Clary followed Magnus leaving both Jace and Jonathan behind, with the air of intensity still surrounding them.

When they reached the center, there were people there too. People as in, Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

However, only one particular group seemed to attract Clary's attention. They were Shadowhunters according to Clary's observation when she noticed the runes on their skin.

Suddenly, Clary seemed to see the family looking towards them. As she was about to ask Magnus if he sees them looking at them, she sees him giving a slight nod towards where the family stood. She thought she was hallucinating due to the lack of sleep from last night, so she decided to shake it off.

"The lift is here," Magnus said. They went into the lift then pressed the button going to the lowest deck.

"Let's start with that deck first before slowly making our way to the top, shall we?"

•••

It was evening when they finally reach the last deck. The cruise ship had a total of 16 decks. They could have finished the entire tour around the ship earlier if Magnus hadn't been stopping now and then when they were on the deck of the shops. He was either distracted by something glittery or warlocks that looked _better_him.

The last deck was the one of the decks beside deck 14 and 15 which was in open air. By the time they reached there, the sun was already setting at the horizon. Clary was fumbling her fingers in thin air, wanting to get her sketchbook and pencils to sketch out this beautiful sunset. Just then, Jace entwined his fingers with hers.

"Let's go somewhere less _crowded_…" He said while shooting glares at Jonathan.

"Uh…Okay!" Clary felt herself going numb all over while being led away by Jace. She even overheard Magnus saying to Jonathan, "Let loose a little... Let them have some _fun_…"

"If anything happens, I'm blaming you." Jonathan grunted under his breath while going somewhere else but still keeping an eye on Jace and Clary.

"So…" Jace started as they stopped in front of the railing that surrounded the deck.

"As you know… When we were at the clearing we didn't actually had the chance to share a proper kiss because Magnus called, and now it's just us with this breathtaking sunset… So, I was thinking, why not do it all over again right here, right now…" He said while caressing her cheek before leaning in forward.

Clary felt startled at first, but decided to just let her instincts take over her. She closed her eyes, and their lips finally met for the first time.

The feeling was inexplicable. It felt as if they were made for each other, like lost soul mates… Clary put her delicate hands around Jace's neck, bringing him closer to her. That was when Jace suddenly lifted her up, twirling her in a circle before putting her down again.

"What was that for?" Clary asked as their lips finally parted.

"Victory for our first successful kiss without being interrupted… Now look."

Clary turned to where Jace was pointing at. Instead of still seeing the sun setting, the stars have started to light up the night sky.

"It's beautiful up here… I wish we could stay here all night…"

"Unfortunately, I think it's time for us to grab some dinner." Clary's stomach grumbled as if on cue. They laughed then walked hand in hand back to where Magnus and Jonathan were.

•••

After dinner, they headed back to their rooms. They sent Clary back to her room first.

"Okay, so you guys do whatever you want but first this," Magnus said when they reached the front of Clary bedroom door. He snapped his fingers once and Jonathan immediately fainted onto the floor.

"Magnus, what have you done?" Clary asked looking shocked at the seemingly lifeless body of Jonathan.

"Just a simple trick to let him pass out for a few hours. I thought you and Jace might want a _little privacy _to yourselves anyway…" He smirked.

Clary blushed on the comment Magnus made of Jace and her. "So what are we going to do with him now?"

"Oh no, it's not gonna be _we…_You and Jace are just going to hauled him back to his room while _I _go out to party!" And Magnus made his way to the lift.

* * *

"Wow, he's heavy…" Clary panted.

"Almost there, just a little more…" Jace panted too. The room that Jace and Jonathan shared was one corridor away from Clary's.

"Here we are. Do you mind opening the door?" Jace asked Clary.

"Sure." Clary took the stele that Jace gave her from the pocket of her shirt. She drew the rune for open on the doorknob then pushed the door wide open while Jace dragged Jonathan into the room.

After Jace and Clary had set Jonathan on his bed they left.

"So is there anything you want to do?" Jace asked after closing the door behind him.

"Hmm… What do you think of the nightclub?"

"Sounds good… Let's go."

* * *

Like any other nightclub, it was crowded by the time they arrived there. The only difference was this nightclub had all sorts of 'people' in it. Jace and Clary took the center of the dance floor. Instead of feeling full of insecurity as she was in the Pandemonium, she felt safe here...

They danced 'till they were feeling all sweaty. "Do you want some punch?" Jace asked Clary.

"Sure." Clary followed Jace over to the bar section. Just as Jace passed her drink to her, he suddenly had a look of surprise on his face.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked in concern.

"Look over there…" Jace pointed over to the obscure corner of the nightclub. Clary couldn't see what Jace was pointing at, but as she looked closely, she saw two guys making out. Both of them had black hair, but only one had a spiky hairdo with glitter…

"Is that Magnus?" Clary literally shouted to Jace over the loud music.

"Guess so."

They walked towards them but stopped halfway because someone else was approaching them too. It was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white lace dress that covered every inch of her upper body. She also wore a ruby necklace around her neck. But it wasn't just her who was approaching them, there was another guy by her side too.

At first glance, Clary thought he looked familiar but wasn't sure. When the girl moved aside, Clary finally had a full glimpse at the guy standing next to her.

"Simon?" Clary called out in disbelief...

* * *

***GASP* What on earth is Simon doing on the Pandemonia? Isn't he a mundane? Your predictions are welcomed! I LOVE to see what you guys came up with (even though I already have a plan for that...)! So what do you all think of the Clace scenes so far? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have when I was writing this :) ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR reading, favourite-ing/following and reviewing! They really make my day! KEEP BEING AWESOME!**

******By the way, I have this other TMI FanFic going on at the time as "Something New", go check that out too - "Jace Herondale"**

******~Replies to some guest reviews~**

******greygirl2358: Glad you LOVE Magnus! Yup, Jonathan doesn't have demon blood. :D About that whole flirting thing, Jonathan doesn't know that Clary is his sister up to this point YET... but it'll be revealed SOON! I'm so HAPPY that you 'LOVE THE STORY'! Wishing you happiness too! **

******Ally: Don't worry, it'll be Jace and Clay ALWAYS~ :) So what did you think of the Clace scenes in this chapter? **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's finally the 10th chapter! This is AMAZING, I wouldn't have done it without you guys :) Anyways, to celebrate on achieving 10 chapters, SURPRISES awaits in this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

Jonathan woke up with his head throbbing. He sat up groggily and realized he was still in the clothes he wore from the morning. _I always change before going to bed…_

"Jace, did I get drunk or something last night?" He asked but there was no reply.

He turned his head to where Jace's bed was. Jace wasn't there and his bed was still neat, leaving no signs of anyone sleeping in it before. _That's weird… _He looked to the clock on his bedside, it read 10:00pm. _What am I doing sleeping so early…?_

Jonathan decided to go over to Magnus's to see if he knows anything. He knocked on Magnus's door twice, but no one answered. _Not you too… _He took his stele from his boot then drew on the doorknob. He let himself in without waiting any longer for Magnus. He expected to see Magnus sprawled on his bed too like him. However, Magnus's bed was in the same neatness as Jace's.

He started getting frustrated. He went over to Clary's room then knocked on the door. There was no answer. He wanted to barge into the room just as he had to Magnus's, before doing so he hesitated. He was afraid of what may welcome him if he'd open the door. It's either he will realize the room is empty or…what he fears most - seeing Jace and Clary together, making out or whatever. He decided not to bother and went back to his room, not wanting to investigate further.

When he entered his room, a surprise was awaiting for him. The room was dark, even though he remembered he left the lights on before leaving just now. A voice said from the dark, "Nice to see you, Jonathan… I see you've been slacking off…"

Jonathan flipped on the lights, and was too shocked to say anything but managed a simple -

"You…"

* * *

_"Simon?" Clary called out in disbelief…_

The guy looked around for whoever has called him. He finally spotted Clary.

"Clary? Is that you?"

"Oh my gosh, Simon! It really is you…" Clary rushed up to him to give him a tight embrace.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here? You had all of us worried…"

"Long story… What happened-" Before Clary could finish her sentence, the girl who was standing next to them interrupted them by grabbing Simon's arm pulling him closer to her.

"I'm really sorry, he, who you've hugged just so happens to be my boyfriend…" The girl said to Clary.

Clary looked back and forth from the girl to Simon, giving him a questioning look. All Simon did was shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I _happen_ to be his best friend…"

Simon sensing the tension between the girls, suddenly said, "Why not we take this outside, I'm sure it's just a _big_ misunderstanding…" He gestured towards the exit.

"Fine…" The girl muttered. Before going to the exit, she said to the guy who was kissing Magnus, "Alec, do you want to come along?"

The guy named Alec only mumbled something they couldn't understand before continued on with whatever he and Magnus were doing.

Isabelle strutted out gracefully while the others fell behind. Jace and Clary held hands while walking out, leaving a confused Simon eyeing them carefully.

When all of them finally came out from the nightclub, the girl said, "Now talk…" Her voice faded away when she saw Jace. "You're beautiful…" She swooned.

"I've been told, but my heart belongs to someone even more beautiful now," Jace said while staring at Clary, making her blush. _No one's ever said that I'm beautiful apart from my mom…_

"Okay! Let's start with introductions… I'm Simon Lewis. She's Isabelle Lightwood, and that guy back there was Alec, her brother. " Simon said awkwardly.

"I'm Jace Herondale, and this is my angel-Clary..." He said while still having a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, you're Clary? Simon's told me all about you! It's nice to finally meet you! Sorry about my actions just now, I can be a little _jumpy_ at times…" Isabelle said to Clary.

"It's okay… I'm glad that Simon had someone to be with him while I went missing… How did you guys meet anyways? I don't remember seeing you at St. Francis Xavier…"

"Of course you haven't seen me before! Shadowhunters don't go to school. Well, we met in a restaurant, he seemed so distraught that I just had to see what was going on. Who knew it was because he had been turned into a vampire, so I guess you must be one too! But judging by your looks, you don't look pale at all, in fact you look very red…"

"A vampire? What happened, Simon?" Clary's mind was flooding with millions of possibilities of how he got dragged into this mess. Simon lowered his head, unable to face Clary.

"Way to ruin the reunion moment, Izzy…" Jace sighed.

"How did you know my nickname? Only my family calls me that… Unless, Jace… Oh my gosh," with that Isabelle gave Jace a quick hug. "We've missed you so much…"

"Wait, what? I've never even met you before… You know, you don't have to pretend that this is one of those dramatic long-lost-brother scenes, just so you can feel my biceps." Jace started to pull away from Isabelle.

"What?! No… I mean you're charming and all but-" Isabelle was interrupted by Magnus.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had some things that I had to settle with Alec…" Magnus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jace and Clary.

"So Magnus, mind telling us what did you meant by _partying_?" Jace asked.

"Uh, about that…" Magnus said bashfully. Alec suddenly interrupted, "Are you Jace?"

"Yeah…" Jace sensed something 'terrible' was going to happen.

"It's been a long time, brother…" Alec gave Jace a slight pat on the back.

"Okay… I really appreciate the attention so far, but it's too much of a coincidence for two Lightwoods to treat me like a long-lost brother. Anyone who cares to tell me what's going on?"

Alec looked surprised, as he was about to say something, Simon cut in first,"I know nothing about this so leave me out of it…" He said while taking a step back from the group.

"You didn't tell them yet, did you Magnus?" Alec asked while sounding a bit mad.

"Uh… Maybe I did miss out a _minor_ detail or two…but only for the sake of their safety!" Magnus replied.

"So tell us now, please!" Jace said getting annoyed.

"I'm sure you know the story of how you came to Renwick's right?"

"Yes, my parents died and Valentine took me in since everybody agreed to it… By the way, you just revealed the _location_…"

"Ugh, forget about what Valentine had said, that won't matter after I've told you the whole story. So yeah, your parents died but the part about everybody agreeing, that wasn't true… You were not taken in by Valentine, Jace… You were kidnapped…"

* * *

**How we all 'LOVE' cliffhangers, eh? :D So who do you guys think is in Jonathan's room? What's with Jace's past? Lots of questions to be answered... & THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVOURITE-ING, FOLLOWING and REVIEWING! STAY AWESOME!**

**By the way, I'm going to set up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. Poll: Do you want an extra of how Simon became a vampire and how he met Isabelle in 'Something New? **

**PLEASE VOTE! The poll will most likely be closed when this fanfiction is complete, so VOTE while you can!**

**~Replies to some guest reviews~**

**greygirl2358: Love your enthusiasm in waiting for every chapter to come next! I really appreciate that! :D**

**CeruleanCat: I'll try to update as often as possible! As for updating like twice a day, that could be a problem... Only if I'm away for a week or so, then you guys will get multiple chapters a day when I get back to my computer :) Keep reading!**

**zoey5211: Here goes a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS...**

* * *

_"You were not taken in by Valentine, __Jace__… You were kidnapped…"_

"It was just your first week at the Lightwoods. One day, while you were sleeping, you were snatched away from your bed and taken to Renwick's. The Lightwoods tried tracking runes, but Valentine seemed to have blocked the connection. Then they found me, asking me to help out. It took me nearly one year to find out where you were, I pretended to work for Valentine, keep a close eye on you and tried to seize whenever I think I could help you get away…"

Jace couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was starting to feel slightly light-headed.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked Jace while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just need to take a breather…" Jace left all of them standing behind while he headed to the lift.

"Jace!" Clary started to run after him but Simon grasped her hand, stopping her.

"Leave him alone… All he needs now is just a little space."

"All thanks to you, Magnus… That's why we told you to tell him before he got here!" Isabelle shouted angrily.

"I didn't have the chance to get him alone!" Magnus protested.

"You could have texted it to him when you told him to meet you at the alley!"

"I forgot!"

"You what?! You…" Isabelle walked up to Magnus preparing to hit him.

"Whoa… Calm down, Izzy… At least we know that Jace's still alive," Alec said while he and Simon pulled her back to prevent her from hurting Magnus. Magnus took cover behind Clary but she was too short to protect him.

"Fine… I'm warning you, Magnus… If you _ever_ do something so carelessly again, I will _kill _you," Isabelle said.

"As if…" Magnus wanted to continue on with his sentence but stopped as Isabelle glared at him.

"I think it's time for us to get some rest for now," Alec suggested.

"Good call…" Simon yawned.

They made their way to the lift. After the lift has reached the deck where their staterooms were, only Clary stayed behind.

"You aren't coming along with us?" Magnus asked before he stepped out of the lift.

"Uh, no… I'm going to find Jace." Clary said before pushing the button that was going to deck 16.

* * *

_"You…"_

"Surprised to see me?" It was Aline who was in Jonathan's room.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan hissed while shutting the door.

"I'm actually _not_ here… I can't believe I actually fooled the Master's son." Aline scoffed.

Jonathan didn't understand what she meant. When he was trying to figure what she meant by not being there, he saw Aline flicker, like she was a…

"A projection. Did my dad ask you to stalk me?"

"A bit slow for the Master's son. And no, I came by myself." She said while walking closer to Jonathan.

"Why?"

"To save you from trouble… If the Master saw you asleep when you're supposed to keep watch on them, who knows what he'll do to you if he knew."

"Why are you doing this anyway? I thought you _love_ seeing people getting into trouble especially if you caught them in act." Jonathan crossed his arms.

"And you still have to ask why… I'll admit I _love_ seeing people getting into trouble, but that's an exception for you, if you haven't notice…" Aline traced her finger across his chin making him shivered. As much as he know she is a projection, her touch felt so real.

"Why me, of all people?"

"I was always drawn to you, apart from Jace… Don't tell me you don't feel the same…"

Jonathan took a huge gulp, "Aline, you're gorgeous. I would love to start a relationship with you but I can't… I actually already have someone else special in my heart, only she isn't mine yet..."

"Ugh, don't tell me it's that Clary girl again! She gets everything without even trying." Aline words were filled with jealousy.

"Hey, don't talk of her like that. She's different…"

"Just remember that it was your father who asked you to keep an eye on her, not fall in love. If you don't finish the task, I will." Just like that, the projection of Aline faded off.

Jonathan sighed before heading out to search for the most possible places people would go at this hour…

* * *

She was freezing out there on deck 16. The wind blowing made her whole body feel numb. She almost gave up, but just as she was about to she finally saw him. He was seating by the bar, his head facing towards the night sky, making his eyes shimmer silver. She wanted to stare at him all night, but she had to do what she came here for.

"Hey," Clary said while taking a seat next to Jace.

"Oh Clary… You didn't have to come up here looking for me. You must be freezing up here. Here, take my jacket." He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks… How are you feeling now?" She said while wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

"It's a lot to take in, but I can handle it." He shrugged.

"So what do you think of the Lightwoods as your… family?"

"They're cool, but that was an awkward reunion for sure…"

"Do you think what they said was true?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it does sound true. When I was younger, I used to have dreams of two kids playing with me. There were two other adults who were in them too, I thought they were my parents but after Valentine showed me pictures of them, those people in my dreams looked nothing like them. I thought maybe it was just a stupid dream but after what happened, I'm not too sure about that now…"

"Guess we'll find out more tomorrow. Now let's go back, Jonathan might already be awake." Clary stood up then was followed by Jace with his arm around her. Jace stared at Clary, looking at her face that seemed to never show lines of worries or any kind of stress at all. At that exact moment, Clary turned to look at Jace.

"What are you staring at?" She smiled.

"You."

_Things always get better when you're around… What would I do without you, Clary…_

* * *

**How was this chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, THANK YOU FOR reading/following/favourite-ing/reviewing!**

**P.S. The poll I put up was sort of unsuccessful... Apart from zoey5211 who voted in her review and I, votes count up to 2... So please go and vote! It would mean so much, and I promise it won't take up much of your time :) Thanks!**

**~Replies to some guest reviews~**

**greygirl2358: So, surprised that it was Aline? (_~evil laugh in cue~_) Where Jonathan finds out Clary is actually his sister, that would most probably be after 1 or 2 more chapters... Hope you enjoyed as always! :D**

**zoey5211: 'For the poll' reply~ That was incredibly helpful! So look forward to see your name in the credits of that extra! Thank you :)**

**I will try to reply to my reviewers whenever I can, since it's makes me happy to receive a review, and it'll only be fair if I can make my reviewers just as happy by replying ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
